Paradiso
by Ale-chan
Summary: Hay dos cosas que Camus no entiende. Una es la moralidad de la Divina Comedia y la otra es el misterioso Santo de Escorpio. Yaoi.


**Paradiso**

_La gloria de Aquel que todo lo mueve se difunde por el Universo y resplandece en unas partes más y en otras menos._

Leí en voz alta los primeros versos del poema de Dante por quinta vez aquella tarde. Estudiaba la pieza por varios días y, por más que leía y releía sus frases, me era imposible hallarles un sentido coherente. No era que no entendiera el sentido literal del poema, era sólo que no comprendía los preceptos que estaban detrás de él. Al leer el Infierno me pareció que aquel dios era cruel y violento; al pasar por el Purgatorio se me antojó injusto y demandante; al terminar el Paraíso quedé totalmente confundido al toparme con un dios lleno de amor y luz.

¿Cómo era posible? El dios católico era uno ambivalente: cariñoso con los pocos que podían satisfacer sus temibles reglas, y cruel con las almas que desde un principio no tuvieron posibilidad de conocer y aceptar a su hijo. La obra completa me pareció aberrante y ni las laureadas palabras del autor fueron suficientes para satisfacer mi curiosidad literaria.

Por muchos años escuché maravillas de la Divina Comedia. Pero por más que intenté leerla durante mi niñez, fue sólo a mis dieciocho años que tuve la paciencia y los conocimientos necesarios para adentrarme en su lectura sin necesidad de rodearme de diccionarios y enciclopedias. Muy a mi pesar, no tardé en sentirme frustrado ante los complejos versos y las horripilantes visiones del poeta. No compartía la moralidad del autor y aquello me frustraba. Sin embargo, mi necedad me instó a releer el libro una y otra vez hasta que pudiera comprender por qué la Comedia era celebrada como una de las piezas más importantes de la literatura universal.

Así pues, tomé el pesado tomo y me encerré con él en la biblioteca de Acuario por más de cuatro días. Apenas dormía o comía, y de tanta insistencia comencé a memorizar las estrofas que más me incomodaban. Aquel libro me parecía tan lejano como el Paraíso a Virgilio quien, a pesar de tener grandes conocimientos, no contaba con los requerimientos necesarios para cruzar más allá del mundo terrenal.

Estaba acostumbrado a comprenderlo todo en poco tiempo, y me daba la impresión que aquel libro, orgulloso y altivo, se burlaba en silencio de mi ignorancia. De haber sido otra obra, la habría relegado a un rincón lejano en mi estantería días atrás. No obstante, yo sabía que había algo detrás de sus palabras; algo que estaba dispuesto a descubrir aunque tuviera que cruzar por el infierno y el purgatorio. Hace poco que mi intelecto fue vencido por vez primera y no estaba dispuesto a perder por segunda ocasión.

Temo admitir que el responsable de mi primera frustración no fue un libro sino un fenómeno. El método científico demostró ser insuficiente ante aquel que perturbaba mis sueños con más insistencia que la_ Candida Rosa:_ un joven con quien crecí, pero que apenas ahora resaltaba ante mis ojos como algo extraño e incomprensible.

En un principio, el aprendiz de Escorpio me pareció predecible y soso. El constante chirriar de su voz y sus frecuentes peleas con el aprendiz de Leo, me hicieron llegar a la conclusión que no era la mejor de las compañías. Nunca he disfrutado socializar y estaba acostumbrado a mantener distancia ante todos; sin embargo, de nadie rehuía tanto como del niño parlanchín, torpe y pretencioso que disfrutaba hacer rabiar a medio Santuario.

Milo creció a la par de su orgullo y, sutilmente, su burda sonrisa se vistió con galantería. Sus labios comenzaron a curvearse en modos que hasta yo consideré incitantes, ofreciéndoles su bella visión a todos por igual. El tono de su sonrisa nunca dejó de ser pedante o mordaz. No obstante, había algo más en ella, algo que te atraía irremediablemente y que te hacía desear más.

Su sonrisa no fue lo único que se refinó con el paso de los años. Su risa, antes chillona y desentonada se tornó grave y queda. Como el murmullo de un riachuelo en medio del bosque, constantemente atraía a los exploradores ofreciéndoles la promesa de un trago fresco y reparador. Milo contagiaba su risa por donde cruzara y sólo algunos éramos capaces de resistirnos a tal encanto. Pasó el tiempo y, predeciblemente, el pequeño número de rebeldes terminó por diezmarse una vez que reclamó su armadura.

Fue con ella que su porte se volvió magnífico. Su ya de por sí alta estatura pareció incrementarse con la dorada coraza, la cual paseaba por todo el Santuario con vanidad. Además, sus movimientos se tornaron pausados y serenos; ofrecían una falsa sensación de seguridad que era rota de cuando en cuando con un rápido movimiento de la mano o con una fulminante mirada.

Esa mirada, recordé, esa mirada era lo más temible en él. Usualmente sus ojos eran serenos como las aguas del mar Egeo, pero ocasionalmente mostraban una visión terrible. El fuego aparecía en sus iris transformando el turquesa en rubí y mostrando al Escorpión como el cazador que realmente era. Su personalidad estaba grabada en su mirada: fuerte, orgullosa, atrayente y peligrosa.

De haberse mantenido al margen de mi persona no me habría encontrado en semejante percance. Me era fácil ignorarlo cuando pavoneaba sus encantos a terceros, cuando sus sonrisas no estaban dirigidas a mí y cuando sus ojos no se dignaban a deslumbrarme. Desafortunadamente, hacía ya varias semanas que el Santo de Escorpio me rondaba. A veces era algo sutil como un accidental roce o un cruce de palabras más largo de lo usual. Sin embargo, había días en los que sentía su pesada mirada clavada constantemente en mi nuca. Sus atenciones me irritaban y confundían a la vez. Y no porque me incomodaran; muy al contrario, me frustraba el no poder entender por qué disfrutaba tanto de ellas.

Escorpio me había elegido como su presa y, por algún motivo que desconocía, parte de mí estaba totalmente dispuesta a sacrificarse ante él. Era como si hubiese algo más en Milo que yo no podía comprender; algo que subconscientemente aspiraba a conocer y que espantaba mi sueño y rompía mi tranquilidad.

Fue así que decidí reemplazar aquella incomprensión por otra y entregué mi tiempo al desgastado libro frente a mis ojos. Muy a mi pesar, mi mente vagaba constantemente hacia el Escorpión, lo que convertía mi difícil tarea en una imposible.

Fue el quinto día en el que alguien interrumpió mi estudio. Tres sonoros golpes en la puerta me provocaron un respingo y dos ojos azules asomándose a la habitación me provocaron una sensación de vértigo. Instintivamente enderecé mi espalda, antes arqueada por la desidia, mientras le permitía la entrada a mi visitante.

—Lamento interrumpirte.

—Descuida —respondí con sinceridad. Aquella era la primera ocasión en la que el Santo de Escorpio se adentraba a la zona privada de mi Templo, y suponía que su desfachatez había sido provocada por algo más importante que mi estudio—, no me vendría mal un descanso.

Milo se adentró a la biblioteca y se tomó la libertad de sentarse en el extremo opuesto de mi escritorio.

—Has estado aquí por días. Los demás temen que hayas muerto bajo una enorme pila de libros.

Sus palabras, si bien burlonas, fueron pronunciadas con tal seriedad que mostraron sincera preocupación.

—Por favor, asegúrales que me encuentro bien. Únicamente me he topado con la Montaña del Purgatorio y no deseo abandonar mi misión hasta que pueda cruzarla.

Las cejas de Milo se alzaron con interés y posó su mirada en mi Dante. Extendió la mano y esperó a que asintiera para poder tomar el libro y examinar su contenido.

—Esto lo explica todo —dijo al ver una de las ilustraciones de Gustave Doré para luego fruncir el ceño—. Esta no es una muy buena edición.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quiero decir que no es una muy buena edición para estudiar a Dante. Se pierde el sentido de los versos cuando hacen la traducción al francés. Si fuese en prosa sería diferente, pero mantienen la rima y eso limita al traductor.

—No tengo otra edición —dije cortante mientras recuperaba el libro y lo protegía entre mis brazos.

—Cáncer tiene una preciosa con el original en italiano y la traducción en latín. Las notas también son muy buenas.

—¿Cáncer? ¿Death Mask?

—Por supuesto, él nunca te la prestaría —ignoró mi asombro—. Sólo sé que existe porque le gusta presumir el único libro que tiene. Yo tengo una edición italiana; las notas no son muy buenas, pero seguro que tú ni las necesitas.

Callé, indignado de que aquel que consideraba tan vano conociera un idioma que yo apenas digería.

—Ahora —siguió—, tengo una traducción griega bastante decente. Está en prosa y también trae los grabados de tu compatriota.

—Descuida —mi herido orgullo me obligó a rechazar la ayuda—, no tengo problemas con la comprensión del texto. Mi problema es el tema.

Milo arqueó la ceja, instándome a continuar.

—Puedo entender el concepto del Infierno y puedo aceptar el tema del Purgatorio. Es el Paraíso con quien tengo problemas. ¿Por qué un dios que está hecho de amor sólo acepta en su seno a aquellos que nacieron en las condiciones necesarias para ser católicos? ¿Por qué hace a menos las almas de las mujeres que rompieron sus votos por obligación? ¿Cómo se atreve a tener en una esfera tan elevada a los asesinos de sus cruzadas?

Me sorprendí al escucharme hablar con tanta soltura y candidez. Sentí un ligero rubor en mis mejillas y, abochornado, incliné mi cabeza de modo que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro. Desde mi escondite escuché la risa de Milo que, sorprendentemente, no denotó malicia alguna.

—Fue escrito por un prior de la Edad Media, no le puedes pedir peras al olmo, ¿no te parece? Las personas suelen escribir únicamente lo que consideran como verdad y la franqueza del autor no debe desmeritar una obra sólo porque el lector no está de acuerdo con ella.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admití.

—Nosotros conocemos la verdad detrás del inframundo. No podemos culpar a Dante por no contar con las crónicas de las Guerras Santas anteriores.

—El juicio de Hades tampoco me parece el más atinado.

—Podemos indignarnos por eso debido a que sabemos que es real. De hecho, en algunos años tendremos la oportunidad de cambiar la situación. ¿Con Dante? Con él no debemos enojarnos porque a final de cuentas es sólo un libro.

—No es sólo un libro, Escorpio.

—¿Y qué es, entonces?

—No lo sé. Me encerré aquí para descubrirlo. Quiero ver más allá de lo que dicen sus letras.

Milo recargó su cabeza sobre su puño cerrado y con la mano opuesta señaló la cubierta del libro.

—Dante es como Milton, como Chaucer y como Boccaccio. Como Esquilo, Virgilio y Homero. Para conocerlos no tienes que ver más allá, sólo es necesario _verlos_.

Tras escucharle mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y me asombré al verlos más claros y francos que nunca. Sentí como si su cerúlea mirada me atravesara y me inundara con infinita comprensión. Aunque la arrogancia y el cinismo aún se asomaban por algún resquicio de su gesto, eran la ternura y el interés lo que más brillaba en sus orbes. Más que eso, algo en los destellos de sus ojos me mostró lo que había buscado por tanto tiempo. No me fue posible darle un nombre a aquello que descubría, mas no me importó. Suficiente tenía con saber que lo había hecho.

—Quizá… —murmuré— Quizá deba intentar leer esto en griego.

Milo se puso de pie inmediatamente y prácticamente corrió en torno a la puerta.

—¡Traeré mi libro!

—¡Espera! —torpemente salí de mi asiento y di algunos pasos en su dirección—. No me dijiste a qué habías venido.

—¿Cómo? —sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Si vine a hablar contigo!

Hizo un gesto de despedida y salió de la habitación con la promesa de un pronto regreso.

Yo permanecí en aquella posición por varios segundos, aún deslumbrado por su última sonrisa tan parecida a la de Beatriz. Como la de la noble Dama, la sonrisa de Escorpio amenazaba con cegarme y no pude evitar pensar que aquel sería un sacrificio que daría con gusto.

Decidí preparar un poco de té para mi invitado y mientras caminaba hacia la cocina el último verso del poema hizo eco en mi mente.

_Aquí faltó la fuerza a la elevada fantasía; mas mi voluntad y mi deseo ya giraban como ruedas impulsadas por el Amor que mueve el Sol y demás estrellas._

**Comentario de la Autora: **Bueeeeeeeeeeno... la mera verdad que hace mucho tiempo que leí la Divina Comedia y si bien tuve varias dudas al principio, creo que el tiempo me demostró que en él se explicaban casi todas ellas. Sigo sin estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero todo queda bien asentado en el texto. -o- Pero Camus necesita a un Milongas cerca para que se lo haga entender.

Y... no suelo escribir considerando que estos dos no eran amigos desde pequeños, pero era necesario y pues está bien variarle un poco, ¿no les parece? También es bonito leer a Camus descubriendo lo maravilloso que es Milo. *0*

=3 Un enorme agradecimiento a mi querida betuchis Afrodita de Escorpio quien me guía como la buena Beatriz.

Esto... yo tenía más comentario para este fic pero como que ya se me olvidó todo lo que iba a decir. Por lo tanto, me quedo con lo de siempre: ¡espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
